Five Fingaz To the Face
Episode: Tori The Zombie and Driving Tori Crazy *Five Fingaz To the Face (or 5 Fingaz To the Face) is a rap song by the 90's one-hit-wonder rapper Dr. Rhapsody. Although the name and artist were revealed in Driving Tori Crazy, the first few lines were already sung by Cat and Trina in Tori the Zombie. The song was cut short then because Cat considered one line (which was revealed to be "I'm a pirate and you're my booty" in the full version) to be "dirty" and refused to sing it. Tori The Zombie Lyrics Cat and Trina: You know I flaunt ya cause' girl I really want ya Trina: And ya lookin' nice Cat: Got me cooler than a bag of ice Both: Now freeze...freeze...freeze Now go. Drop it fast and move it real slow. HO! What?! Trina You smell so fruity... Driving Tori Crazy/Studio Version Lyrics You know I flaunt ya 'cause girl I really want ya Tori: And you lookin' nice Got me cooler than a bag of ice Five Fingaz to the Face Now-- All: Freeze, freeze, freeze... Trina: Now go! Robbie: Drop it fast and move it real slow. All: Ohhh! Girls: What?! Trina: You smell so fruity Andre: I'm a pirate and you're my booty Robbie: Arghh! Beck: So move it in close Robbie: And let me have my daily dose (Girls: *gasp*) Andre (spoken): Girl, I've been thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me Rex (spoken): What you think about it? Cat: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Eh, eh, reh, rew) Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Woo, eh, eh, ehh) Andre: Oh, it's like that Tori: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Yip, rih-pih-pih, reh rew} Jade: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Eh, eh, eh, ehh) Beck: I love Martina Boys: Vanessa and Georgina Andre: It's a lady's choice So I'm a make sure to make some noise! Boys: Oh, oh, oh! Robbie: And now were sweatin' Rex: Got my turbo engine revvin' All Vroom! Jade: They stop and stare All the haters think it's just not fair Robbie: That I'm 6 foot 1 and I'm tons of fun! Rex: And I'm about to put this club in gear Andre: So fella's grab a cup (Boys: What!) Rex: All my ladies, you know what's up (Girls: Yeah!) Robbie: Put your hands in the sky if you're feeling fly! Beck and Andre: And tell me that you (Girls: what!) Andre: Cause I'm the man in charge! Jade: And you know I'm living large! Tori: I've got a big white house and a fancy yacht! Trina: And garage full of classic cars Tori (spoken): What you talking 'bout, boy? Rex (spoken): Oh, calm down! Cat (spoken): I know you don't think you can just come up in here and buuuuuy meee! Andre (spoken): C'mon! Jade (spoken): You know what I got for you? Cat: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Eh, eh, reh, rew) Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Woo, eh, eh, ehh) Tori: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Yip, rih-pih-pih, reh rew) Girls: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Eh, eh, eh, ehh) (Beck: Yeah!) All: Ohhh! (All cheering) Cat (only in studio version): Word. Category:Songs Category:Victorious